The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to degree of separation for media artifact discovery.
The World Wide Web (the “Web”) is a system of interlinked, hypertext documents accessed using the Internet. A Web browser, often considered a client program in a client server network, is an application program that provides a way to look at and interact with all the information (generally referred to as “content”) on the Web. With a Web browser, such as Firefox®, Opera®, or Netscape Navigator®, a user can view Web pages that may contain text, images, and/or other multimedia, and navigate between Web pages using hyperlinks.
With the plethora of content residing on the Web, it is often difficult, time consuming and sometimes less than apparent for a user to narrow the tsunami of information and be exposed to new content with some relationship to the user's personal tastes and preferences.